U.S. Census Bureau population projections for the years 2050 and 2100 are being used to analyze future health and demographic characteristics of the elderly. The distribution of diseases among the future aged suggests major increases in health facilities and manpower will be necessary unless biomedical breakthroughs are made to reduce the magnitude of the age-specific incidence rates of the major diseases of the elderly.